Crush
by KNDfreak
Summary: kuki's pov, 34. I think the song goes well, no?


It was 3:00 in the afternoon and school had just let out. I was walking down the streets when I heard a voice called out to me.

"Hey kooks, wait up!" Turning around, I saw wally running down the streets. It's been almost 15 years since we left the KND and moved into the TND. Wally was one of the tallest member in the group. I smiled when he finally caught up with me.

"Hey wally." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled which had sent my heart soaring. You may or may not know, but I had a crush on him ever since the KND. I was just too shy and nervous to say anything to him.

"Hey. I'm just wondering if you would like to come over my house for a bit." He said with a blush on his face. Of course, being me, I giggled and smiled at him.

"I would love to." I said. Later, over at my house, I was getting ready for my date. Okay, so, it's not a date, but I sure would like it to be. I sighed as I stopped brushing my hair. I just wish we could be something else. Something more. I heard my door creek just a little and turned around to see my mother.

"Kuki? Where are you going?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm going to wally's house for a while. I'll be back soon." I said, rushing out of my doorway and to the front door.

"Well, okay! Be home before ten!" She said.

"I will!" I said and left. During the walk, I saw a couple holding hands, laughing. I sighed. How I wish me and wally were like that! But then again, he may not like me. I'm too much of a girly-girl in his eyes. Soon, I reached wally's house and knocked on the door. It was his mom.

"Oh, well, hello kuki darling! It's been a while since I last seen you! Oh my, you grown up so fast! It's no wonder why wally can't stop dreaming about you!" She said, causing me to blush a full red. He was...dreaming about me? Suddenly, wally came downstairs.

"Mom! I told you I wasn't dreaming about her!" He yelled, blushing also. My heart sunk. I didn't know if he was lying because of the blush or because he was too embrassed to tell the truth and what kind of girl he was dreaming about.

"Whatever you say dear." She winked at me and I gave her a soft, but weak, smile. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, kooks! I want to show you something." He said, running up the stairs. I followed him to his bedroom. When I was inside, he closed the door and smiled at me again. Normally, you wouldn't think I was the type to be a pervert, but come on! The guy wanted to show me something, closed the door, and smiled at me! What else do you want from me?! I started to blush and looked around. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Something wrong kooks?" He asked as I watched him turn on the computer. I shook my head.

"Anyways, what did you want to show me?" He pointed to the wall.

"It's on the wall." He said. I looked up and nearly screamed. Wally got an A on his math test! I know, it's stupid, but this is history in the making! He never got anything higher then a D before.

"I'm so proud of you wally! See? Told you all that studying would pay off!" I said, hugging him. A smirk crawled on his face.

"Yeah, but that's not why I brought you here." He said. I blinked, confused by what he meant. He shook his head and stood up.

"We made a bet, remember? So, you have to pay up." He said, still wearing that smirk. God, I love that smirk! It made him so...so..so

"Sexy." I mumbled without even realizing it. This caused me and wally to blush into a dark color red that I never seen before.

"W-what w-was that?" He chocked out, eyes nice and wide. I shook my head, trying to come up with a lie about that 'sexy' remark. I couldn't. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I thought he would laugh at me, make fun at me. Then tell the whole school.

"W-wally, I didn't mean that! I was just...." I couldn't finish my sentence. I started to run away.

"Kooks!" I heard wally said, but didn't stop. I just ran and ran until I came home. There, I ran to my room, shut the door, and cried. I can't believe I said that out loud! Now, I'm gonna be mocked for the rest of my life. Well, until I finish school. The next morning, I weakly got out of bed and got dress. I didn't even eat, I have too much shame to eat. When I reached school, nobody didn't even wisper behind my back. I was so sure wally would tell his friends about that slip up. Suddenly, I heard a soft voice that was singing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside, there's a rush, what a rush_

I turned around to see it was wally with his guitar. I blinked, trying to find out why he was doing this.

_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, it's just too much, just too much_

Everyone was starring at him, but I didn't care. He was singing MY song.

_Why do I kept running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hynotized, so mesmerzied_

Tears swelled up as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

People started to gather around as I walked towards him. MY song, he was singing MY song...to Me to boot.

_Am I'm crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

Yes, yes I do. I wish he knew that.

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I kept smiling. Who knew that one little slip up could make him act like this?

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever cross your mind when we're hanging, spending time girl_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

Out of my coner eye, I saw two girls giggling and blushing, as if MY song was for them. Ha! I doubt it. I shook my head and kept looking at wally.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last_

_Last forever, forever_

The teachers didn't even notice what time it was, they all were standing around wally, listening to MY song.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

Suddenly, the two girls that I saw before were walking towards him, still giggling and blushing. I growled slightly.

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

Wally must have notice them too, because as soon as they started to walk, he got up and walked towards me. I smiled on the inside, but was deeply blushing on the out. The girls blinked and looked at each other, confused, and backed away.

_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Now he was a few feets from me, still singing. I blushed again.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hynotized, so mesmerzied_

Suddenly, he wispered into my ear.

_And I've just got to know_

He smiled when he pulled back, still looking at me. I smiled too.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling love?_

Then, out of nowhere, I started to sing too.

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

As we stopped singing, everyone started clapping and whistling. I smiled at them before I ran up to wally and kissed him! Even with my eyes closed, I could tell he was blushing before he wrapped his strong arms around me. I looked at him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." I wispered in his ear. He smiled.

"Me too." Then he smirked. "After all, I'm pretty sexy, aren't I?" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of my life?" I asked, slightly glaring. He smiled sweetly.

"Maybe."

"Wally!" He laughed.

"Nah, I'm just joking, but I AM pretty sexy right?" He asked with those cute puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Yes, yes you are and you're MY sexy boy, got it?" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He laughed slightly.

"Got it." Before the principle arrived, we headed off to class.

**End Transmission**

**A/N: **Cute, isn't it? As soon as I heard this song, 3 and 4 popped into my head! Also, I have a favor to ask to anyone who has a youtube account (I can't get it, ask too much personal questions), can you, by any chance, make a video with this song? I'll love it so very much! Please and thank you!

**Song:** Crush

**Artist:** David Archuleta

P.S, also, make a hinata/naruto (for those who watch that show like me) too!


End file.
